


We Are Not Common

by Flover_inch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, It's not that graphic, M/M, Markbum, a little bit of yugbam, it's sweet actually, jinson, maybe punching ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flover_inch/pseuds/Flover_inch
Summary: mark and Jaebeom, two guys who really hate each other. basically the whole world (campus) knows at this point. even though they hate each other that much, will it come to an end and will they realize that their hate is just...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in archive of our own I hope it's good and y'all markbum trashes enjoyed it. and it's not all caps letter so.

"he just makes my blood boil," mark said agitated. that guy, im jaebeom, so full of himself and so ugh words can't describe how much mark hates him. "mark, we know you hate him so much you don't have to tell us that everyday." bambam rolled his eyes.

they were in class when mark had finished saying that. mark despises him. and he does that for a reason, and that reason being--

"hey Mark," bambam nudged him, "can you help me with this question, I can't solve it." bambam placed the book on his table, and pointed with his index finger to show which problem. ugh math how much he hates, but it doesn't compare to the hate how much he hates jaebeom.

  


  


mark doesn't have a lot friends, he is not the most popular kid in the campus. he has his two best friends with him, Jinyoung and bambam. They've been friends since elementary school up until now, which is college, mark is from LA, bambam is from Thailand, they understand each other very well since both of them are foreigners and Jinyoung is from Korea. he is like Mom of the group, keeps everyone on their good way and protects them from doing bad things, very caring even if he says no. and Jaebeom that mark has been saying he hates him, they've known each other since high school. and since then on they just can't stand each other. for a reason.

  


_lunch time_

  


mark was just about to get out from his music class (which is also his major) when he bumped really fucking hard into someone's brick ass shoulder. "AHH, fuck," mark yelled. "holy shit, are you okay?" the person asked as mark was on the floor and facing back from the person, the person came and touched marks shoulder which mark was holding onto since this fuck up came and hit his shoulder. And then mark turned around to see who this brick ass was. And it is none other than Jackson Wang himself. "hey, are you okay?", he asked once again. "y-yea I'm fine," mark whined trying not to show the pain as much. "do you want me to get ice or something?" jackson asked real soft, "no thanks, but I need to go, so if you'll excuse me." mark left.

And that for you ladies and gentlemen is jaebeoms bestfriend Jackson Wang. they are quite the popular/bad boys in the school. and also their other friend yugyeom. 

  


"mark, we're here." jinyoung waved and yelled for mark to come. then mark started to walk towards them in the huge cafeteria. "hey guys," mark said as he came and sat next to bambam. "what took you so long?" jinyoung pouted. "i bumped into Jackson." mark said annoyingly. Jinyoungs eyes opened wide. "the Jackson Wang?" jinyoung said shockingly. "yea, 'the Jackson Wang', mark pressed his lips together. "wait, why are you shocked?" bambam narrowed his eyes. "i have something to tell you guys," Jinyoung shifted his position. now both mark and bambam were curious to what Jinyoung has to say. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

"i have a crush on him", Jinyoung said as he avoided both mark and bambams eyes. "since when?" mark tilted his head. "since 10th grade." jinyoung closed his eyes, like he was embarrassed. "you liked him for three fucking years and didn't mean to tell us?" mark stood up in disbelief. "I was gonna- but since he is jaebeoms best friend, I thought you would hate me and stop being my friend." jinyoung sighed. "jinyoung, I would never hate you." mark came and hugged jinyoung. jinyoungs face on his chest, while mark massaged his hair. "so, you're okay with me liking jackson?" jinyoung said a little bit scared. "jinyoung it doesn't matter to me who like or don't like, I will always support you if it's for your own good." mark said tilting jinyoungs head so that they are looking at each other. "and yes I am okay with you liking him, he has done nothing wrong to me so I don't like hate him that much." mark sighed. "thank you." was all jinyoung said. "i hope you guys know I'm still here", bambam spoke for the first time. "of course we do bams." mark assured him. and all of them laughed.

well that was unexpected (kinda). see the thing is mark already knew that jinyoung had a crush on Jackson, he just never said anything because he wanted jinyoung to tell him himself. so he never brought it up. he knew about it because one night jin was drunk and spilled everything to him. even how he wanted to kiss his lips and fuck him maybe one day. and jinyoung never remembers what he says or does after he's sober. mark is also hurt right now because it took him 3 fucking years to tell his best friend about his huge crush. but whatever now, he's just glad that he told him sober rather than drunk.

"hey guys, my name is minhyuk and there will be a trip next Monday (its Thursday) to go to this big music festival and you can participate if you want to, and we will be there for 1 week and we will be staying at this hotel in the paper. but we can only bring 6 people, so don't forget to sign your name to be one of those 6 people. have a nice day. you can sign up right here," pointing at the table next to him with a paper on it. "bye now." he said with a smile. and left the place where teachers talk if they have an announcement to make.

"so, do you guys want to sign up?" bambam asked. "yea, I want to." jinyoung shruged. "what about you markie?" bambam nudged mark. "y-yea uh, sure let's go for it." he said while asking his eyes off Jaebeom who was also staring at him with dark eyes. and three boys made their way to the table. 

once they were there the line wasn't too long just like 3 people in front of them, which is good because now they have more chance of going there. as they were talking 3 guys came behind them and waited for the line as well. And guess who those three people were none other than marks favorite yugyeom, jackson, and of fucking course jaebeom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this story so don't be afraid that I won't.
> 
> and also @sevinch2004 on my Twitter if you would like to suggest me markbum stories. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"what a pleasant surprise," Jaebeom said. mark sighed and turned his back on jaebeom. now they were all on the line with 2 people before them, then bambam, jinyoung, mark, jabeom, jackson, and yugyeom at the back. "yeah, it is very pleasant." mark rolled his eyes turning to Jaebeom and going back to his normal stand. after some waiting, with jaebeom behind him it was now marks turn to sign for the trip.

when he was reading about the details for the trip, one thing caught his eyes. _they would be sharing rooms._ since it's six people, there would be two people in one room. mark prayed to God now that Jaebeom doesn't go to this trip. It's not like they would be in the same room right _or would they be?_ or if jaebeom would even go to this trip or even mark. after he signed the paper he groaned and walked over to jinyoung and bambam who were waiting for him at the exit. 

"i'm surprised you and Jaebeom didn't fight for the first time", jinyoung grined. "shut up" mark snapped back. "wait, did you guys see we will be sharing rooms?" mark asked. "fuck, are you kidding me?" bambam whined. "yes, i'm serious." mark crossed his arms. "i can't with this school, they can't even fucking afford 6 six rooms." jinyoung groaned. "i just hope we won't be going there with jaebeom and his friends but the other people." mark said as they were walking home. "when will they tell us who got in the trip?" jinyoung asked. "i think tomorrow since we have to pack." mark answered.

_Friday morning_

"i'm going to school." mark said as he sprinted through the door, he was a wee bit late. as he was running he didn't see the rock beneath him, which he fell, and that shit hurt like a son of a bitch. his knees scraped on the concrete and for his unluckiness he was wearing ripped jeans. "AHHH, FUCK ME." he screamed. Luckily nobody heard him. And then he felt someone's hand on his upper arm, trying to help him or something. "yo, are you okay?" the person said, his voice was familiar, and he realized who it was, _it's jaebeom._

"yes, I'm fine you can stop touching me now." mark took his arm away from his grasp. then he looked up at jaebeom. who was in shock that it was mark.

"sorry." Jaebeom said.

"do you need help getting up?" 

"i can do it myself, you can stop being helpful." mark rolled his eyes. as mark was getting up, his knees couldn't hold him since it was scraped and kind of bleeding.

oh no he's gonna fall again. just as he was going to fall again, his head planted on jaebeoms shoulder, his hands were on marks waist, like he was hugging him. 

"i thought you didn't need help." Jaebeom chuckled.

"shut up." mark hit jaebeoms chest. they stood like that for about 15 seconds when Jaebeom talked.

"i think we should get going." he said

he put marks arm around his shoulder and held his waist, so he could help him walk. and they stared going to school.cits about 5 minute walk there.

mark couldn't believe the person he despises the most, is now helping him walk. he can still smell the cologne that Jaebeom is wearing. wait, what the hell is he thinking? It's fucking Jaebeom for fucks sake.

they were inside the school already. and both of them could see the people looking at them is disbelief, the two people that everyone knows that don't like each other is on each other's arms.

then Jaebeom brought him to the nurses office. "oh my god, child what happened to you?" she said while Jaebeom was helping him to sit on the patients chair. "i fell." mark stammered. "i'm gonna go and get the spirit. you can go if you want to." she said to jaebeom. then she got up and went to get the spirit. then Jaebeom also got up and was about to leave.

"thank you." mark whispered, so quiet that he was sure jaebeom didn't hear him. "no problem." mark could hear him say. and just like that he left.

the nurse came back when Jaebeom left. "you're lucky to have that friend of yours." she said smiling as she sat down to clean the blood and the dirt around the wounds. "a-ah h-he's not m-my friend." he said. "oh is he your boyfriend?" she asked nonchalantly. "n-no I don't--" before he could say anything she was already done. "all done child." she said smiling. 

"i can walk now?"

"of course dear, now go off to class." she chuckled.

“Thank you.” Mark smiled and went to class.

"dude, where hell were you?" jackson whispered when Jaebeom can and sat next to him. "i was helping someone." Jaebeom said nonchalantly. "you?" jackson widened his eyes. "yes me." Jaebeom said rolling his eyes. "now, that's believable." jackson chuckled. "don't tell me it was mark. cuz I would believe you." jackson said sarcastically. if only he knew. "did you found out who will be going on the trip?" Jaebeom asked. "hey, you two shush." the teacher put his index finger on his mouth. It's not like they would listen to him but whatever. "they said it will be announced in lunch." jackson answered taking notes.

_ lunch time _

"i hope we're going." yugyeom stretched.

"can I have everyone's attention?" the guy minhyuk said. "for the people that signed up for the music festival, we have chosen the 6 people that will be going there." minhyuk announced. "and if you're still wondering we chose those 6 people based on their performance in the audition that they did to get into this school, so don't be sad that you are not going on the trip, it is just that you will be needing more improvement on music." minhyuk said with a smile. "and as for the people that are going on the trip is Park Jinyoung, Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Kim Yugyeom, and Mark Tuan and last but not least  _ Im Jaebeom. _ " Minhyuk said looking at the paper on his hand. "the people that I just called can you please come next to me." minhyuk suggested. 

Holy fuck, this is not at all what mark had planned, he is going on the trip with Im fucking Jaebeom.---

"Let's go, guys I can't believe we are going on this trip, like all of us, isn't that great?" Bambam was excited. that boy loves music and going to a music festival with his best friends.

Marks knees were still hurting even though they still had big ass band aids on them. They started to walk to Minhyuk and saw the other three boys walking to his direction.

"so, you must be the 6 lucky people." he smiled. "i guess we are." jackson said. "can you please tell me who is who?" minhyuk took his paper to cross their names to see who they were. "well, I'm Jackson Wang." jackson said crinkling his eyes. "and these are my best friends Im Jaebeom and Kim Yugyeom." he said pointing at them. "what about you guys?" minhyuk pointed at mark, jinyoung and bambam. "I'm Park jinyoung." he said looking at Jackson who was smiling at him and he quickly looked away cause he knew that his cheeks were getting hot. "and these are my best friends Mark Tuan and Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but you can call Kunpimook bambam." he said to Minhyuk. "Ok, now that I know everyone- but umm I also want to say that we already assigned who will be staying together inside the rooms, I hope you guys know that you will be sharing a room with a person." everybody nodded. "wait what?" yugyeom exclaimed. "did you just say that you already assigned the person we will be staying in the room with?"yugyeom asked in confusion. "yea, umm sorry but you cannot change the rooms, it was a quick decision we had to make." minhyuk answered awkwardly. "But don't worry you will see each other."he said quickly after. "when are we gonna know the person we are sharing the room with?" Jaebeom asked. 

"it's here, I'll just read it for you guys." minhyuk said while picking up another paper. "uhh, in here it says bambam and yugyeom will be staying at room 12, jinyoung and Jackson in room 13, and mark and Jaebeom will be in room 15." minhyuk explained. "what?" mark screeched. "i will not be sharing a room with jaebeom." mark said crossing his arms. "i'm sorry but you can't do that." as mark was about to say something jinyoung turned him around to tell himself something. "mark, can you calm down." he demanded. " I can't share a room with jaebeom, you know how much I don't like him." Mark shakes his head. 

"oh come on now mark don't be like that." jackson came next to him. what the fuck now, the only thing he didn't want was to not share the room with jaebeom and now he has to. maybe it'll be fine they won't talk to each other just sleep in the same room. he is not even saying anything, does he want to share the room with mark? mark asks himself. jinyoung moves him and Mark from being next to Jackson to the other side. "mark, please don't do this, I'm fucking sharing a room with Jackson I don't want to pass on that chance pleasee." jinyoung whines and pouts at mark. This little shit is selfish but he has liked Jackson for 3 years and this could also be his friends chance to tell him that he likes him. "ok, fine. but only if you confess to Jackson that you like him." mark smirks. "that's what I wanted to do anyways." jinyoung smiled. "no way, and you didn't tell me." mark screeched again. Everyone whined. 


	4. Chapter 4

''I can't believe he's late." minhyuk said frustrated. The teacher that was supposed to be taking them to the music festival is late. right now all of them are waiting next to the school for the can to come. kind of uncomfortable for mark because he is lonely while jinyoung is talking to Jackson and bambam is talking to yugyeom and minhyuk is calling Mr.Lee the teacher who is late. and Jaebeom who is looking uncomfortable as well. mark could feel jaebeom staring at him, even if he's on his phone he feels his eyes on him.

"what are you staring at?" mark hisses looking at jaebeom.

"nothing." 

"just because you helped me the other day doesn't mean I suddenly like you." 

Jaebeom didn't say a word but take out his phone to focus on it. Mark rolled his eyes and also went back to his phone.

_5 minutes later..._

he's still not back.

_another 5 minutes later..._

a van pulled up to them and the driver got out, none other than Mr. Lee himself. "I'm sorry guys for making you wait but let's not waste any more time," Mr.Lee said.

minhyuk was on the passenger seat, jinyoung and Jackson were on the second 2 seats, Yugeyom and bambam were on the third 2 seats, and mark and jaebeom were at the back. it all happened quickly, they didn't mean to sit next to each other, since they all just got on the van quickly cause of Mr. Lee. Just the thought of being next to jaebeom for 2 hours was a nightmare, at least that's what mark thinks would happen.

They are on the road now, they are going to Seoul World DJ Festival, yes they are going there and that's why only 6 people were allowed to go there. Mark is just shocked that they even picked him out of all those other talented students. And he hasn't even had the time to think, cause of all the packing. He couldn't even believe that he and jb weren't even fighting. It was a 2-hour drive. 

"Are your knees okay?" jaebeom asked out of nowhere. why does he even care about marks knees? 

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

"Cause I'm bored." Jaebeom scratched his head.

"You do remember that we hate each other right." Mark licked his lips.

"First of all, I don't hate you, you hate me." Jaebeom shifted his seat.

Mark just turned to the window. Not wanting to answer Jaebeom. so jaebeom didn't hate him then? what the fuck is happening? mark is confused now since jaebeom has always pushed himself away from mark every chance he got and never wanted to be near him. and also why is he suddenly changing? _what the fuck is happening?_

Mark is asleep, Jackson is asleep and Minhyuk is asleep. 

"Yo Mark, wake up." Bambam nudged him. "w-what?" mark answered as he yawned. "we're here. get up." he called once more. Mark then looked to see his surroundings everybody was out of the car except him, and they were taking their luggage. 

Then Mark got out of the car. It was really hot, and then Mr. Lee called out for him to get his luggage.

"This here, guys is the hotel we will be staying at," Mr.Lee said as he pointed at the building. It wasn't that big but it was good for like 20 people to stay. "Okay, everybody lets get going," Minhyuk said as he went in with Mr.Lee.

"Where is your luggage?" Mark asked jinyoung. "Jackson is carrying it for me," he said blushing. "Ouuu, someone is a tomato." Mark teased. "Shut up," he said getting more red than before. "Why are you carrying two pieces of luggage?" Mark asked Bambam who was on his right. "It's Yugyeoms." he looked down. "Wow, am I the only single person here." mark sighed. 

"Come on, hurry up guys," Jackson called out.

When they arrived at the receptionists' desk Jackson, Yugeyom and jaebeom were holding 2 keys and minhyuk and Mr. Lee were next to them.

"Guys, give your roommates your other key," Minhyuk whined. Jaebeom was coming over to give the key to Mark, then their fingers brushed. The way Jaebeoms fingers touched Mark's fingers just gave him goosebumps, why is he getting goosebumps? _Why is he feeling this way?_

It was 7:30 when they were eating dinner at the hotel's lounge. "Mmmm, this is good," bambam closed his eyes to bite his chicken leg. "it really is, I think I will remember this taste forever." Minhyuk drooled. "After you guys are finished just go back to your rooms and sleep please, tomorrow we are going to the set and taking notes on the music the musicians will be performing on Wednesday." Mr. Lee announced taking another bite onto his chicken. "

Everyone was finished, and it was time for them to go to sleep. Jinyoung and Jackson went upstairs before everybody, don't really know the reason why but whatever. Then the others went up after them. Everybody was in their rooms except Mark and Jaebeom since their rooms were at the end of the hallway. They were now outside the door of their room. Jaebeom was the one who opened the room's door. 

"Shit." was all Jaebeom said then Mark went in, to him to see what caused him to say that word. And all he could see was a room with a door to the bathroom and a closet, and the room only had _one king-sized bed._


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll sleep on the floor." Jaebeom offered. Both of them were sitting on the foot of the bed.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no', clearly we won't share the same bed." Jaebeom reached for his bag.

"I mean there is no space for you to sleep on the floor." Mark watched Jaebeom reach for his chapstick from his bag. 

"And why are you suddenly assuming I'll sleep on the bed?" 

"Because you will," Jaebeom said putting the chapstick on his lips. Mark was staring at him. How can someone look handsome applying chapstick? What the fuck Mark? 

"Hello?" Jaebeom snapped his finger in front of his face. "Can you stop staring at my lips." Jaebeom chuckled. "I wasn't staring at your lips," Mark said looking on the ground. Definitely not looking at his lips.

"Ok," Jaebeom started to laugh. Real loud, Mark has never heard him laugh like this, showing off his pearl white teeth. his hand going through his pretty black hair. 

"Why are you laughing?" Mark raised his eyebrows. "I-It's," he takes a deep breath before continuing, " It's just that I can't believe this is happening," he tells himself more than Mark. 

"And how is that funny?"

"I don't know." Jaebeom chuckles.

"Ok, then." Mark rolls his eyes.

"How many times are you gonna roll your eyes at me?" Jaebeom puts his chapstick in his bag.

"As many times I want to." Mark snapped back.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, you know?" Jaebeom moved closer to Mark on the bed. Yes, mark knows it is the reason as to why mark hates jaebeom. 

_It happened when they were in 10th grade and since that incident mark doesn't like jaebeom anymore. At one point they were friends, they used to hang out with each other, talk to each other and enjoy each other company._

_So, Jaebeom has always been the popular kid in school that everybody wanted to have. And being a popular kid you had to have a reputation, which was to not be friends with nerds and don't even interact with them. And it's not like Mark was a nerd or anything when one day when Jaebeom was talking to his friends (the popular ones) Mark had come up to him and was talking to him when Jaebeom made some nasty comments on him, like how "why are you talking to me nerd?", "don't you have some essays to write?" and of course his friends were doing the same and Jaebeom didn't even try to stop them from those hurtful words._

And _since then on to Mark Jaebeom is a piece of shit and an attention-seeking bastard. And that is the reason why he just can't stand the man._

"You should've said that years ago Jaebeom." Mark pushed him off the bed. "I know, and I hate myself for that, I shouldn't have said those words to you, I know I'm an asshole but can you forgive me?" Jaebeom said getting up and looking on the ground. Wow, so he really is apologizing. Mark thought to himself.

"It's fine if you don't I just wanted you to know how sorry I was and still am."

"Then why didn't you say it to me earlier, if you are this sorry?" 

"when I always approached you, you always took your self away from me," he took a deep breath, "and I thought if I did talk to you, you would hit me or punch me," Jaebeom explained.

"What makes you so sure I won't hit you this time?" mark got up as well. Now they were standing 10cm away from each other.

"I'm not." Jaebeom looked up at Mark. Just as Mark was about to hit Jaebeom, he held his wrist with his hand.

"Let go of me." mark tried to take his hand away, but jaebeoms grip got tighter and pulled mark so that they were standing 5cm away from each other.

"Say you forgive me." Jaebeom caressed mark's cheek. then mark took jaebeoms hand away with his other free hand. They were just staring at each other, looking at each other's eyes. Mark couldn't find the hate from jaebeoms eyes when he was looking at him. He had always thought that Jaebeom hated him but right now standing here with him looking at his dark eyes, he cannot find it. Then Jaebeom placed their foreheads together, his hand on marks hair and caressing his nape, the other hand griping mark's wrist.

Mark could see that Jaebeom was closing his eyes, still pressed their foreheads, he could see his tear dripping from his cheeks. He has the urge to wipe it away from Jaebeoms face. And he does. All the hate he had towards Jaebeom unraveling somehow. Then Jaebeom opens his eyes. "so, do you forgive me?"

"n-" just as he was about to say, he felt warm lips against his, _Jaebeom was kissing him_. He wanted to push back and hit him for kissing but no. He kissed him back. They were exploring each other's mouths, every single part of it, it didn't feel magical like the fairy tales, he didn't out of nowhere realize he loved jaebeom all this time because deep down he already knew but was just scared to admit it so it turned into hate. He kissed him with hate. With anger. He didn't realize that he bit Jaebeoms bottom lip until Jaebeom pulled away. 

They were both catching their breaths until one spoke, which was of course Jaebeom.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said wiping his saliva, not sure if it's his or marks.

"then what were you expecting?" mark took a breath.

"you pulling away or even hitting me." jaebeom smiled. his hand was still on marks nape. and freed marks wrist.

then mark slapped him very hard. 

"Owww, what the fuck was that for?" Jaebeom held his face.

"For kissing me and for 10th grade." Mark chuckled.

"And I'm going to bed so-- goodnight." he said cheerfully, going inside the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU DID WHAT?" mark shrieked. they were in the diner of the hotel. mark was sitting in front of jinyoung next to him was Jackson, but he and yugyeom went to get food for them. and of course, bambam was sitting in between mark and yugyeom. "what are you being so loud for? calm down." jinyoung said annoyed. "I can't believe you slept with him on the first day." mark calmed down. "What if he took advantage of you?"

"mark, i know what i'm doing okay."

"and besides, he didn't take advantage of me, he told me he liked me too." jinyoung smiled thinking back to what jackson had told him the night before.

"so does this mean that you two are a thing now?" mark grinned.

"I don't exactly know, we just told each other we liked each other and we kind of did it." jinyoung was embarrassed. 

"well i'm happy for you two, either way, i'm glad he likes you back." mark squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

After a few minutes later jackson and yugyeom came with their breakfast. for jinyoung it was pancakes with blueberries on top. and mak got sausage and eggs. while the rest of them got some other things they liked. if you're wondering where jaebeom is well, he was still sleeping and mark went to wake him up since everybody was in their rooms getting dressed to go to the behind the scenes of the festival. 

when mark went up to _their_ room jaebeom was still sleeping. last night after their _kiss_ jaebeom slept on the floor while he let mark sleep on the bed. now he was sleeping on the bed. mark was staring at him leaning on the front door. he never thought he would ever think this or say it but jaebeom was so peaceful when sleeping when he wasn't sleeping his eyebrows were always furrowed and he had this stern look all the time. but now his eyebrows were in its original place he even looked like he was smiling.

"are you staring at me?" jaebeom teased. which made mark startle and get out of his head.

"ahem, uh n-no?" mark stuttered he didn't even know if he was taring at him or thinking about him.

"why are you sleeping on the bed?"

"i can't?" jaebeom shifted his position now he was looking straight at mark.

"you can but i was sleeping on it so?" mark didn't even know what to ask him when jaebeom was looking directly at his eyes, which was kind of scary.

"so?"

"you know what whatever i just came here to tell you that we will be going on that festival behind the scenes this in and hour so get ready." mark spoke. "i'll be in the shower, and when i get out you better be out of bed." jaebeom chuckled at that. mark was being bossy. he himself doesn't even know what came over him to tell jaebeom that. like what the fuck mark? he isn't your _boyfri-_ again what the hell are you thinking?

when mark was in the shower he couldn't help but think about jaebeom. his smile that was shown sometimes, he dark hair that was probably so soft, his nosering which was the hottest thing he had ever seen on a man. his earrings that made him look dangerous and mysterious. and with thinking about him he could feel his other member getting excited, he wanted to touch it so badly. and do he did. never in a million years would he think that he would jerk off to jaebeom in the bathroom of their shared hotel room. never. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finally updating my one and only story sorry for the wait.

"i feel like we should pair up and meet back here in like an hour or so," minhyuk suggests. they are in the DJ field and there were lots of cameras there with a huge amount of speakers and all of the music stuff was getting in its place. 

"of course you guys can pick who you want to be with." mr. Lee spoke when he saw the guys looking awkward and all. "hey, jinyounige you wanna pair with me?" Jackson sweetly asked jinyoung "uhh i-i don't k-know?" he stuttered, which is uncommon because jinyoung is one of the sassiest people in the world. mark narrowed he eyes that said 'if you leave me one more time i will not be your friend anymore' and of course jinyoung got it, "i'm sorry jackson-shii but i think i'll pair up with mark here." he smiled sadly. "oh ok then i'll pair up with jaebeom or something." he looked kind of sad and a little bit of angry at the same time, but he tried not to show it. then he went to where jaebeom and yugyeom were, they were kind of far from them.

"guys i think i'll pair up with yugyeom." bambam winked and smirked at mark and jinyoung to which they rolled their eyes at. so, apparently not only does jackson and jinyoung did _it_ yugyeom and bambam also did it at the same night like what the fuck is up with mark's friends and fucking these days? when will he get it? it's not like nobody wants him, it's just that he doesn't want them, the people that do actually want to fuck him are all so~ not in his satisfaction. he is picky. "bambam please don't be hard on that boy, he can't even walk." mark said with pity. jinyoung elbowed him. "oww, what the hell was that for?" mark whined, "we don't talk about stuff like that in the public." jinyoung frowned. 

"Imagine me as a DJ," mark said with headphones on his ears and looks like he is playing with the turntable. jinyoung took a picture of him when he wasn't noticing a little blackmail in the future wouldn't hurt anyone. 

"excuse me," someone said from behind and mark quickly removed the earphones from his ears, and jinyoung stopped looking at his phone and was now looking at the guy. and hot damn did he think. And also slowly mark turned around to see this god-like man behind him. his hair was fiery red color and he had a piercing on his left eyebrow which looked hot as fuck. his eyes were piercing dark and damn did mark think, 'how could someone be so fucking hot?' (changkyun my little baby, i miss wonho btw :( he needs to come back)

"i'm pretty sure you shouldn't be touching that," the man said, he had a deep ass voice. and mark realized he was staring. "i-i u-uh-" mark couldn't even talk. "it's fine." he chuckled and damn his little chuckle. "i'm I.M but you can call me changkyun, if you want." he put his hand out. "mark." he said and shook his hand. they were staring at each other's eyes like really deep in them and damn did he just raise his eyebrow- "ahem" jinyoung cleared his throat. "we're sorry about that." he said and taking marks wrist to drag him out of there.

"what are you doing?" mark took his wrist back away. "helping you what do you think?" jinyoung turned back to him. "from?" mark creased his eyebrows." you were fucking drooling dude." he laughed. "and why would you just snatch me away from him? did you see how hot he looked?" mark smiled remembering how hot _changkyun_ looked. "of course i do, but not as hot as jackson tho." jinyoung said. 

"hey guys!" jackson screamed and both of the boys looked up to see where he was yelling from. when they did mark saw jackson waving for them to come here, next to him was jaebeom oof and also that hottie I.M and mark was drooling again not only from changkyun but also from jaebeom. he was wearing black ripped jeans and a _choker_ 'kinky, what the fuck Mark? what are you thinking?' and he was wearing a t-shirt that had holes on its shoulders, he was looking very hot as well. 

jinyoung and mark started walking up to their direction. "hey guys." jackson exclaimed. "this is changkyun, our dear friend who will be one of the DJs on Friday. " jackson introduced. "hi again." changkyun smirked at mark, jaebeom was just staring at their interaction, jaw out, angry but why? "oh so you guys know each other?" jaebeom came next to mark and placed his arm around marks back. that is very surprising. jackson and jinyoung glanced at each other sharing the same expression.

"yes, uhh we met earlier." changkyun smiled at jaebeom. "don't be jealous jaebeom," changkyun teased, "i have a boyfriend, i'm not trying to steal yours," he said. jaebeom took his arm away from mark and pleaded, "he is not my boyfriend and i'm certainly not jealous." he laughed it off hesitantly. "yes, he's definitely not my boyfriend" mark said after. "oh i'm sorry guys, but you two make a cute couple." changkyun said in awe. "but i better get going it was nice meeting you guys." he left with a playful smile on his face. jinyoung and jackson looked at each other and smiled probably thinking the same thing about their friends. 

"what are you two so smiley about?" jaebeom raised an eyebrow at jackson. "it's nothing you don't know jaebeom-shii." he snickered. and turned to mark to say "you wouldn't mind if i stole your friend for a few minutes do you?" jackson asked. mark didn't know what to say so he just kept staring at jackson, "please mark? you've had him all to yourself the whole 30 minutes, now it's my turn" he looked at jinyoung and jinyoung blushed. "oof, fine whatever just bring him back safe." he pointed a finger out. "of course." he smiled cutely then turned to jinyoung and took his hand and they left. 

It was just him and jaebeom now...


	8. Chapter 8

"so, why were you acting like that?" mark asked licking his ice cream. when jinyoung and Jackson left them, they both decided to get ice cream don't know how that happened but now they're both walking back to their meeting place since they don't know what to do anymore. 

“Acting like what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Jaebeom,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaebeom threw his ice cream in the trash bin.

“Fine then, why were acting all possessive when you thought Changkyun and I knew each other?” He put his hands on his hips.

“Because I was.” He came closer to Mark.

“W-why?” Mark whimpered. Jaebeom then put his hands of Mark’s waist and cane closer to his ear to whisper, “I can’t help it when it comes to you, you make me want to protect you from all those other guys.”  Jaebeom came closer and put their foreheads together again, his hands still on Marks waist holding him tighter.

“I don’t know why you make me feel this way.” 

Without any warning, Jaebeom presses their lips together. It isn’t like their first kiss where there were hate and anger but rather it was soft and comforting. They didn’t use tongue it was just their lips pressed together and a little moving.  Then they both pulled away not fast or quick because they both knew when it was enough until Mark spoke, “w-we should g-get back.” He whispered on Jaebeom’s mouth.

“Yea ahem w-we should.”  Jaebeom let go of  Mark's waist and they walked back to the place.

~~

They went back to their hotel rooms and Jaebeom was out with Yugeyom and everybody else was in their rooms.

Mark was in his and Jaebeoms room thinking to himself about all the things that have happened between him and Jaebeom. Which is he is very surprised and stunned by the way Jaebeom is acting, of course, everyone would be the person you don’t like the most has now kissed you twice, but why is he doing that and why does Mark let him do it. Maybe Mark should talk to him about it when he comes back.

After some time later Jaebeom comes back from the place Yugyeom and him went. And now is the time to ask him about all the things that have been going and Mark does just that.

"Hey," Jaebeom says putting his bag down and taking off his coat. And Mark doesn't respond (of course) because he has no idea what to tell Jaebeom or ask him. He is just looking at his phone scrolling through Instagram, while his eyes are on his phone his mind is in a different place, in a place where he is thinking about asking Jaebeom about their weird relationship. And then he speaks.

"I think we should talk," he asks, jaebeom doesn't turn around to look at him he answers from there, "about?" he asks. "I think you know what." mark deadpans. "please don't play dumb with me right now. you know exactly what I'm talking about." mark is now frustrated.

"ok, sure talk." he turns around this time and comes and sits at the end of the bed since Mark is taking up all the space in the middle. 

Mark really has no idea what to ask him, and he is just sitting there staring at him intensely. 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"I wanted to." Jaebeom is now on the bed not at the end or anything.

"WHY?" mark yelled he didn't really know why he screamed, maybe it was because he was so sick of jaebeom never answering his questions. "I-I jus-st don't understand why are you doing this, why did you kiss me? and please for fuck's sake answer the damn question without a bullshit answer." mark was now standing on his bed with his knees supporting him.

"If i tell you, just promise to not get angry." jaebeom took both of marks hand and rubbed them with his own. " i- i like you," Mark was just staring at him then Jaebeom looked down on their hands and chuckled, "and i have liked you for a long time, since the first time i met you i j-just couldn't take my eyes off of you." jaebeom looked at mark, his eyes were teary, "please say something." jaebeom held marks hand tighter.

and mark didn't have any clue what he is gonna do now, but he had this urge to punch jaebeom and yes he hated him right now, he hated how he liked hearing those words coming out of him, he hated that he even told those words to him, what the fuck was he supposed to do now, jaebeom couldn't just say those words to him and expect something nice from him or good. and he did the thing he most wanted to do to Jaebeom.

He took his hands slowly from jaebeoms grasp and punched the shit out of him, and it was a hard punch his hands hurt like hell, but he looked at jaebeom who was now holding his face and he could also see some blood from his face. it was red just like him right now. And shit he just realized what he did oh no baby.

"Oh my fucking god Jaebeom." he tried to touch jaebeom but he flinched at his touch. "shit shit shit I-i'm so sorry." mark said guilty but not that much. " i think i deserved that." jaebeom chuckled. "are you okay- i think there is the first aid kit in the bathroom." mark suddenly remembered and got out of bed to lead Jaebeom there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shitt i'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it isn't really that much of a cliffhanger but whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

"just keep pressing this inside your nose, I'm pretty sure it will be fine." mark says. jaebeom whines in response.

"you'll be fine jaebeom, it's just a nose bleed." mark rolls his eyes.

"I didn't think you would have that much power with your little body,"

"well, now you know to never mess with me." mark smirks.

Jaebeom was on the now on the bed pressing two cotton balls up his nose, while mark just came out of the bathroom to wash his hands. 

"I'm sorry." was all mark said when he sat next to jaebeom.

"it's fine, as you said it's just a nose bleed." jaebeom teased. "I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have kissed you or told you that I liked you." jaebeom says.

"and now I got a response from you, I'm sorry I won't bother you ever again." he finished. mark was just staring at the door while he had his knees to his chest and holding them with his arms. and mark realizes what he had just said, he will never bother mark again? Mark doesn't want that he wants to be bothered by him and if jaebeom will never talk to him ever again- no mark can't let that happen after what jaebeom has told him. Mark knows that he likes and liked jaebeom. 

"i-i think I l-like you too," Mark says. it was quiet but jaebeom heard him.

"what?" jaebeom slowly stood up.

"I said I like you too." mark said, his ears got hot he could feel it. 

then jaebeom turned mark around so he could face him, but Mark was still looking anywhere but his eyes. then jaebeom cupped his face to try and make mark look at him but still, it was no use.

"you don't have to tell me you like me just because I said it. mark you don't have to be obligated to say it. it's fine if you don't like me, I wouldn't blame you," then he was about to let go of his face when mark held his wrists to stop him.

"I'm not obligated to say anything." mark rubs jaebeoms wrists. He is looking straight into Jaebeom's eyes, he knows that he likes Jaebeom even if it took him 3 years to realize that, he still knew deep down that he did. "I know what I said and I like you even when you said those words to me, I liked you before that, even when we stopped talking I liked you. but i-i didn't know t-that you liked me as well." his lips began to tremble slightly.

"are you kidding me? of course, I liked you Mark, and I am very sorry that I led you through that and that I made you feel like shit. I could never forgive myself for saying those words to you and making you feel this way." he exhaled. Jaebeom took Mark's hand and held them, they were looking straight into each other's eyes. Mark couldn't believe that this Jaebeom was the same one from school, he always looked grumpy and had that 'bad boy' aura that everybody was scared of. But right now in front of Mark he was sweet and making sure that he doesn't say the wrong word.

He really is scary but right now in front of Mark, he is the scared one. Not because he is afraid that Mark is gonna hit him or anything he is scared that Mark will leave and never forgive him but he has already told Jaebeom that he likes him and liked him even when he said all those things to him and even before that? Which surprised him. So, Mark liked him the whole time they knew each other? Jaebeom felt even worse that he did that to Mark he never meant any of those words to him, he did it because he needed to protect his reputation but now he doesn't give a shit about that anymore. 

"I also want to tell you that I never meant any of those words that I told you okay?" Jaebeom squeezed Mark's hands. "I want you to know that I am not my old self anymore and that I said those words to you because I had to protect my reputation and shit but now I don't care about that anymore." Jaebeom 

Mark nodded. Even if he did 'hated' Jaebeom in the past he knew that Jaebeom did it because he wanted to protect his reputation and shit but that still doesn't give him the right to say those things to him. 

"So..." Mark stated. Then Jaebeom placed his forehead on Mark's, he closed his eyes and smiled because they boy he liked for like three years, that he bullied, that hated him is now in his hands and next to him putting his foreheads together.

They both were happy not gonna lie, then Jaebeom opened his eyes, met with Mark's big and beautiful brown gaze. They both were leaning to kiss each other but before that could happen the door opened and they both jumped off from each other. Jaebeom was pissed that somebody ruined their moment with each other. Mark was also pissed because fuck, they confessed and they were about to kiss each other but of course someone has to ruin it. And that someone was...

Jackson and Jinyoung. They both saw how when Jackson opened the door, both guys jumped off from each other. And that was really suspicious.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jinyoung asked, looking at Jackson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of messed up because I said said that they had majors but I also said that they went to high school. I totally forgot that this was a high school setting and I forgot until I read all of my chapters through. I also don't wanna change it cause I don't want to mess up this story more but this story is in high school but I just forgot. 
> 
> I also think this story isn't really deep as I thought it would be and I'm sad. And I don't know whether I should continue this story or not. Can you guys please tell me if I should continue it or just end it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can contact me @sevinch2004 on Twitter so bye bye babes, mwuah.


End file.
